1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to piezo-electric fuzes such as are used to fire the charge of a projectile. More particularly this invention relates to a fuze-triggering device, having a piezo-electric crystal as its detonation signal generator.
A particular application of this invention is in advanced air-to-air missiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is conventional to use, in a percussion fuze, a piezo-electric element which converts a portion of the mechanical impact energy produced upon impingement on the target into an electric voltage. This voltage is transferred by way of a semiconductor component, with trigger or threshold characteristics, to the detonator in order to ignite the latter.
The fuze triggering device, (FTD) which the present invention was designed to replace is used in air-to-air missiles. The prior FTD used some components that previously were readily available industry wide, but which now require a long lead time in procurement and have limited sources of supply. In particular the uni junction transistor used in the triggering circuitry has only a single known source of supply.
Previous fuze triggering devices were easily damaged when removed from the fuze well. Testing, to look for a damaged component, etc., was virtually impossible due to the FTD construction. Additionally the prior FTD used a damping compound to surround all the electrical parts and this compound has caused failure of the parts when it underwent a change in temperatures.